


And you can call me girlfriend

by M_Sunshine



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Shelby, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Soccer Player Toni, im just here to have some fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Sunshine/pseuds/M_Sunshine
Summary: "You need my help ? Out of all the people ? But I mean sure Jesus always taught us to help the ones in need so what do you need my help for ?""I need you to be my fake girlfriend…haha""I beg your pardon ?"Yaass a fake dating au who doesn't like those ?
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. How it started

"I’m sorry Toni it’s not going to work between us… You just don’t let go, you always fight even when it’s not necessary… And I just can’t do it anymore." these were Regan’s last words to Toni before breaking up with her. Words that kept echoing in her mind, never leaving her alone. Okay, Toni has anger issues but those dudes totally deserved it for trying to flirt with her girlfriend (well ex-girlfriend now) AND for calling them dykes. And now, not even two weeks later, Regan is already hanging out with a new girl ? So all their moments just didn’t mean anything ? It just made her even more angry just to think about it….

"SHALIFOE !!! FOCUS ON THE GAME !!!!!" the coach shouted, bringing her back to reality as she gets the ball taken from her feet again.  
"What’s up with you today ? You keep missing all your shots. How are we supposed to beat Dawn of Eve team of snubs tomorrow if our captain and star player can’t land a single goal ?" Rachel said.  
"Please I could beat these one percenters with a broken leg ! Don’t worry about it I got this !" Toni replied with her signature confident smile.  
"I wouldn’t be so sure with how you’re playing right now, Shalifoe. If your head isn’t in the game tomorrow, I’ll be forced to remove you." Coach Linh warned her. "Alright girls ! Practice over ! Be ready for tomorrow’s big match ! Toni, I will be watching you !" and on that final note all the girls went towards the showers.

After practice, Toni and Rachel went to find the others to eat lunch at their usual table. Their gang was composed of Martha (Toni’s childhood best friend), Nora (Rachel’s twin sister) and Dot (the only white girl who is funny at their school). 

"So guys ? How was soccer training ? Did you all score any goals ?" Nora asked.  
"Well I did but miss thing here couldn’t even keep the ball to her feet ! It was really sad to witness to be honest." Rachel replied while eating her noodles.  
"Wow… I was not even that bad you and coach are just exaggerating. I’m simply not in the mood right now because of the break-up" retorted Toni.  
"Aww Toni…. She didn’t deserve you ! We just have to find you a new girlfriend don’t worry" Martha stated. "Maybe your future girlfriend will be at tomorrow’s match ? So you need to give your all to impress her !!" she added.  
"My future girlfriend ? At the dawn of eve match ? What’s next ? And she’s gonna be one of their supporter too ? White rich blonde girl who has everything handed to her ? You really believe that my future girlfriend is gonna be there ? Please don’t make me laugh while I’m eating."  
"Cant’t wait to see Toni all lovey dovey with a girl like Shelby Goodkind especially if she starts speaking with a texan accent like her. It would really make all my days."  
"So you guys don’t think I’d beat your asses just for suggesting this ? Of all the people you choose miss perfect beauty pageant AND head cheerleader for dawn of eve SHELBY ? No you guys got me fucked up I wouldn’t date her even if she was the last girl on earth. I would just turn ace." Toni answered angrily. "Don’t EVER say some shit like that to me AGAIN" she finished and stormed off the cafetaria.  
"Come baaaaack~ ! We were just joking !! Don’t be like that !!" the girls screamed behind her while laughing.  
"I don’t know why she reacted like that Shelby seems like such a nice person…" Martha said. 

Today is finally game day, Toni went on a run to be in perfect shape. After her morning exercices, she eats her breakfast then heads to school. She can’t do any mistake tonight. The match is hosted by their school so at least they won’t be surrounded by annoying rich people. 

The match was going smoothly. No scores yet on both teams but their team possessed the ball the most while their enemies couldn’t even break their defense whe they get the ball. Toni is getting close to the goalkeeper and is about to shoot when she sees someone in the tribunes. Two persons actually, Regan and her irrelevant new girl. It’s too late to shoot now, 2 defensers are in front of her. She tries send the ball to Rachel but shoots entirely too hard missing her completly. 

However, the person she didn’t miss was one of Dawn of eve’s cheerleader. Toni ran to her only to see that she really shoot her shot on Shelby Goodkind.  
"Can you aim ?? Jesus this hurts" the blonde girl shouted at her.  
"Don’t move I’ll carry you to the nursery wait !" Toni replied while taking the cheerleader in her arms.  
"Oh uhm thanks ? You don’t have to do all that"  
"Yeah don’t mention it ! I’m just trying not to get sued for shooting a rich white blonde girl"  
"Alright and I thought maybe the great Toni Shalifoe was being nice" the texan girl said sarcastically.

Following the incident, Toni runs back on the field. She gets scolded by Coach Linh for leaving without permission but is allowed back on the game. Later, she scores 2 goals and assists Rachel on another one. The completely crushed that team of snubs in this friendly match. It’ll teach them that talent can’t be bought !

After the game, Toni rushed to the changing room to celebrate the victory with the others. Just when she was about to reach them, she saw someone waiting for her in front of the room. 

"What are you doing here Regan ?" Toni said while getting closer to her.  
"Congrats on the win ! You did really good except for when you shot that blonde girl, who is she ? You seemed to really care for her"  
"Why do you care ?" Toni asked looking at her ex quizzically. "Wait… is she jealous of SHELBY ?" she thought to herself.  
"Well she doesn’t look like your type actually she looks like the opposite of it." the ex added while coming closer to Toni.  
"But it isn’t any of your business is it ? Just like I don’t ask you about the girl you came to watch the match with ?" the soccer player retorted while taking a step towards the girl. They were now face to face.  
"You’re vey defensive of her already… Good luck to her then… See you at school Toni !" Regan spoke before walking away.

"What was that…" the brunette whispered to herself before realizing what she just did. She just implied to her ex that she was dating Shelby Goodkind ? So what now ? What were the options ? Tell the truth and look like a loser or explain everything to the girl she shot with a ball and pray that she’ll play along ? On God… This is the worst moment of her life…

Toni ran to the nursery with the hope of catching the girl before it’s too late. Just when she was about to reach it, she collides with someone, the very person she was looking for.

"Ugh Toni ? You again ? Get the fuck away !!" Shelby screamed.  
"Wow you say prayers with that mouth ?" the brunette jokingly replied. "Look OKAY !! I’m really sorry for shooting the ball on you I didn’t do it on purpose I promise but I need your help with something if you would agree…" she shyly asked, not looking directly at the blonde.  
"You need my help ? Out of all the people ? But I mean sure Jesus always taught us to help the ones in need so what do you need my help for ?"   
"I need you to be my fake girlfriend…haha"  
"I beg your pardon ?"  
"It’s just to make my ex jealous enough for her to take me back !! One month maximum, I’ll do anything you want in exchange. I can’t ask this to anyone else because she already thinks we’re close like that…. "  
"Anything ? You’re really that desperate,huh ? Well, I do need help to organize charity events since I’m the only member of the student council and nobody wants to help me but why does she think that we’re dating ?"  
"I may or may not have told her that… hehe"  
"Why ?" Selby asked, very intrigued because she was sure that the soccer player hated her guts.  
"She asked me if we were after the match, I’m guessing because I carried you to the nursery during the match, and I said yes because she seemed too interested for someone who allegedly don’t care about me anymore." Toni replied shyly.  
"I think that this is kind of crazy" Shelby said. She glanced at the tribunes where Becca is sitting to see her chat with a man. "Maybe this can help my case too" she thought to herself. "Okay ! I’ll help you !" finally agreed the blonde.  
"We have a deal then, Shelby ?"  
"Yeah, you can call me girlfriend".


	2. New Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shelby's pov btw im switching

“Thank you for helping me out” Toni said.   
Shelby looked at her waiting for her to say more about what they should do but the soccer player just started to go on her way.   
“Are you serious ? What kind of girl doesn’t ask for her fake girlfriend’s number ? And don’t we need to talk more about what we should do ? The terms and aggreements ? Syncing pur schedule to work on those charity events you gotta help me with ?” Shelby was going on and on she just couldn’t believe how careless and thoughtless this girl was about HER OWN PLAN.   
“This sounds very annoying and right now I just wanna celebrate my win with our team. What’s your number ? I’ll save it and we can talk details later”.

Is this girl being for real right now ? Why is it so serious for Shelby but Toni takes it so lightly ? The blonde just couldn’t believe that she was dragged in this situation but was yet the only one who cared about it ?  
“Can you be more serious about it please ? I’m in this because of you and you don’t even seem to care if we get caught faking or not ? For someone who begged me not even 5 minutes ago, you don’t seem like you want to do it anymore. I’ll let you go but come to my house tomorrow so that we discuss the terms and aggreements of our partnership. I’ll text you the address”. It was just so unbelievable how much, Lord pardon her language, of an ass she was being right now.

“You’re right… I just didn’t think about all the implications of it and to be honest I don’t really like you or how you need to plan every-fucking-thing and that’s why I’m acting like this” the brunette replied. 

Well it’s not like Shelby was fond of her either she literally just SHOT HER ON THE THORAX. They exchanged numbers in silence then Toni just ran away to her friends. God this thing didn’t even start yet and she was already regretting her decision. Jesus give her strength this was gonna be a long month…

After that very weird altercation, Shelby went on to find her friends who were probably worried about her.   
“Where were you Shelby ? The game was over 30 minutes ago ?” Becca asked her.  
“Well I was resting at the nursery and just when I was gonna join you guys the strangest thing happened” the blonde replied.   
“So ?? Are you not gonna tell us ???” Fatin said waiting for more details.   
At that Shelby paused to think. She forgot she shouldn’t tell them about the whole fake dating stuff.   
“Oh uhm… I have a girlfriend now ? Toni Shalifoe ? She just asked me out and I said yes” the blonde answered like it wasn’t a big deal while locking eyes with Becca to see her reaction.   
“Are you being for real now ? No because this is hilarious ? So she accidently shot the ball at you AND THEN she shoot her shot and you said yes ? That’s lowkey hot I won’t lie” Fatin was now laughing.  
“You guys don’t really seem like each other’s type….” Becca replied not really amused by all this and not really buying it either.  
“Fatin and Leah don’t either and look at them ? The two grossest lovebirds at school” Shelby retorded.   
“Now why are we in it ? But it’s true I love my nerd here” Fatin said first offended then looking adorably at Leah before kissing her.  
“I love you too babe” Leah replied after kissing ber back.  
“Ew… Gross!! Can you guys do that somewhere else? Also, I think Toni is cute and can be nice when she wants to… I think” Shelby spoke hesitantly but trying to seem confident about it.  
“You don’t even look sure about it? Do you even know her? I was pretty sure she hated everybody at our school until recently? I just think it’s a bit unbelievable that she would ask you out” Becca said looking very annoyed. Toni was kind of a genius for suggesting this now that Shelby thinks about it.  
“Well I’m sure about giving her a chance it wouldn’t hurt anybody and I’m starting to freeze here so pleaseeee let’s just go home” the blonde ended their conversation pushing her friends to finally move.

Shelby was lying on her bed, she couldn’t sleep. First because her thorax hurt thanks to her now wonderful fake girlfriend and second well because of her fake girlfriend. Yeah, she needed help for the fundraisors and stuff for the charity events of school but was she that desperate for help ? Maybe she just accepted to see if Becca could be jealous like Toni’s ex with her. But could it even work ? So many thoughts were running through her mind right now, she just hopes everything goes well tomorrow…

The next day finally came, the texan girl hadn’t slept at all. She planned all night when the would do and how the would do it, every single detail, every rules they’d have to establish. She even prepared breakfast for the both of them. She was getting really nervous about all of this so she texted Toni.

[Shelby] : so did u get lost or what ? where are u ?   
[Toni] : calm down im literally at your front door open up -_-

Shelby ran to open the door for her so fast she nearly fell.   
“Hey ! Come in ! Welcome !” the blonde girl greeted her. The brunette didn’t say anything, just came in quietly. The texan girl proposed her to go to her room and Toni followed her without saying a word. They both sat on Shelby’s bed in an awkward silence. The blonde decided to speak first. 

“So I was thinking we should talk about all things we can and cannot do, what we’re comfortable doing, we should also match our stories, how we met and all, establish some rules and put it all on a paper which we would both sign to make it official !” She announced.  
“God I really hate how you already took the whole control of this thing” Toni said, she doesn’t look like she is in a good mood but when is she ever in a good mood ?   
“Well it doesn’t look like you prepared anything so ? I don’t know why you’re complaining” Toni’s attitude was starting to annoy Shelby but she wasn’t gonna let her get through her positive attitude. Toni didn’t reply to that.

“Okay so first let’s match the story of how we met ? How you asked me out ? What do you like in me so much ? I think we should make it reallyy corny you seem like the corny and shy type to me” the blonde said giggling.  
“Oh this is gonna be harder than I thought…. Okay so I saw you at yesterday’s match and thought you were « cute » I guess and « not like I thought you were » and asked you out ? Do you think it could work ? I literally dissed you like the day before the match to my friends so…. “ Toni said not looking towards Shelby at all.   
“Yesterday ? Oh my Lord…. Let’s say after you accidently shot me, you carried me, I thought you were cute, you apologized even tho IT NEVER HAPPENED, we talked for a bit, you thought I was cute and decided to ask me out ? I think it would work out ! Okay, next is rules ” Shelby was writing everything on the paper.   
“No cute nicknames” Toni was really fast in saying it.  
“No sweetheart ?” Shelby started to tease her  
“Nope”  
“No baby ? Bae ?”  
“No.”  
“My little TonTon ?”  
“Not even in your dreams and if you ever say it again i’d have get rid of your body”  
“Wow angel ! What a way to treat your woman !”  
“Are you doing this on purpose to annoy me ?” Toni finally asked loosing her little patience.  
“Maybe… Come on it’s funny and I won’t do it again I promise” Shelby said laughing at the brunette not amused at all.  
“Okay my turn on a rule, you have to pick me up after school and bring me on dates ” the blonde added.  
“Why ? How does that benefit me ?” the soccer player retorded.  
“It doesn’t but it’s my rule on top of the charity things we will do together and you can’t say no !” the blonde girl replied.  
“Last rule we can’t fall in love with each other ever” Shelby added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall like this ? be honest ! bc im not continuing it's very hard 
> 
> yall can check my twitter i did some art of this fanfic by this i mean i drew cheerleader shelby
> 
> anyways enjoy !

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is over i made this specifically for all 3 the wilds oomfs on twitter but if you guys liked it i might consider continuing 
> 
> I draw fanart too btw 
> 
> Also this is my first fanfiction and english is like my 3rd language so :T


End file.
